The present invention relates to a device for breaking a rear window of a vehicle.
More specifically, the invention concerns a device of the above kind permitting obtaining breaking of the rear window both if roll bar is provided or not.
At present, breaking of the rear window occurs by one or more very tough conical pins, which are integral with the upper crossbar of the roll bar and projecting with respect to the same.
This solution is, for example, described in the EP patent application 1510412, wherein a roll assembly for a vehicle is described and claimed so realized to be able to cause the breaking of the rear window in case the roll bar is actuated.
A solution suggested in the above mentioned European Patent Application '412 starts from analyses of prior art providing before some solutions, particularly for the convertible type vehicles, wherein roll bar is brought in the passenger protection position if necessary. Known solutions permit adopting this kind of roll bar in view of the fact that the cover is so provided to release open the roll bar thanks to design compromises concerning aerodynamic, design and other factors.
However, according to the EP '412 description, the need exists for a solution permitting having a deployable roll bar, and that left a higher vehicle design freedom, with particular reference to the “roof-line”, and to size and positioning of the rear window, further permitting the use of a glass window.
A solution suggested according to EP patent '412 provides a roll bar with a rear window breaking device built in when roll bar is activated.
This solution (device built in the roll bar) is clearly described in the specification of the preferred embodiments and in claims (claim 1 clearly indicates that “deployable roll bar (1) has a rear window (14) breaking device (4) built in).
Another solution concerning a device for breaking the rear window is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,294. This patent analyzes the above mentioned EP patent '412 in its introductive portion as most pertinent prior art.
A solution described in this patent (granted by US patent Office—with a corresponding EP patent application 1 652 736) always provides a rear window breaking device built in the roll bar (specifically in its upper surface) with a particular trimming structure permitting overcoming restraints that, according to the applicant, would characterise EP patent '412.
Particularly, a claim of US patent '294 describes a deployable roll bar with a pin projecting from its upper surface, and with a first and a second trim. It is further provided a clip that, after actuation of roll bar, moves toward second trim up to bringing said pin to project from a hole. Clip hooks roll bar, and thus cover integrally moves with roll bar toward rear window.
Solutions described in the above, besides being characterised by a limited possibility of use, also are characterised by strong restraint as far as installation of the roll bar system active toward rear window is concerned, mainly as far as minimum relative distance between roll bar and the same rear window is concerned.